My German love
by Meyome2012
Summary: Meyome has had a crush on the Germanic country for over 100 years. But he doesn't know she does since she's been changing her appearance every 50 years by big brothers orders for over 300 years. However, will a prank on the countries actually turn things around for her? OCxGermany [Human names used only between countries.]
1. Chapter 1

"ALFRED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The male country ran down the stairs, "What's wrong?!"

I scowled, "I may pretend to be a maid while the other countries are here but unless it's one of those time I will not clean up after you!" I yelled pointing at multiple hamburger wrappers on the ground by the garbage can.

"Sorry lil sis."

"Dammit we're the same age Alfred! I am not your 'lil' sister. I'm just shorter."

"Therefore giving me the right to call you lil." He gave a big goofy grin.

"Ass," I mumbled while walking off. I had to get ready for the world meeting happening in about 45 minutes. Katherine and Rebecca would also be showing up soon.

Sure enough, only 5 minutes after I was ready, Rebecca and Katherine walked in the front doors.

"You two are late!" I scolded. "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago so you could be ready by now!"

"It's not our fault that you're always early!" Rebecca whined.

"And don't worry!" Kat laughed. "We still have at least 25 minutes until the World Meeting."

"But we still need to get the snacks ready!"

"Shit we didn't think about that!" Kat cursed.

"You two are lucky I was able to start everything, but hurry! Go and get dressed so you can help me with the rest!"

"God love ya, Mey!" the both smiled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, planning to blow out their ear drums.

The only laughed.

"Lighten up Meyome!" Kat got out in between bursts laughter.

I growled, "I think it's about time you two go get ready, don't you?"

They both made an 'oh shit' face before running off.

I could only laugh. If only they could know who I was. In the beginning we were called 'The America's' for a reason. That's right there are two of us. There's Alfred, and then there is me. I've remained hidden in the shadows for the past almost 300 years.

"Alexis," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my brother.

**[A/N; no flames on that! I just didn't like the name Amelia, it seems fitting for her to have her name start with 'Al' as well]**

"What is it Alfred?"

"Are you ok?"

"Those two are always late, leaving the majority of the work to me!"

He laughed, "That's not what I mean."

"Oh mean how I'm on the back burner while you get all of the recognition? We've already been through this multiple times, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it." I started walking away.

"What I've never told you is I do it to protect you. I mean, what kind of hero would I be if I couldn't even protect my own sister?" he sighed the last part.

I stopped, "So this entire time you've left me out of the lime light so you could make yourself out to be the hero?" I was infuriated.

"Well of course!" he smiled.

"You know what? I'm going to walk away before I say something I regret." I walked back into the kitchen to check on the snacks.

About 10 min after the unpleasant encounter with my other half, that Rebecca and Katherine finally came to help. I was just about to put the mid- meeting snacks in the oven. The baked goods. Since the meeting started around noon, it was customary that I always made sandwiches at the beginning of the meeting, and then baked goods about halfway through it. By the time it ends it's almost dinner time. So I didn't give them anything because I imagined they would go home and get them a dinner of their own cuisine.

"Wow, Girl you're nearly done?"

"No thanks to you two slow pokes!" I snickered, looking at the two females in the same maid uniform as I.

"Hey now," Kat pouted. "It isn't my fault Becca had problems getting into her corset."

"HEY! You had just as many of troubles as I did!" Rebecca snapped.

"Well if you both weren't constantly eating the batter, you wouldn't have that problem now would you?!" I scolded and they both dropped their heads.

"Well how long do we have left?" Kat popped her head back up.

"10 minutes." I stated bluntly. "At least until they start arriving."

"Then you can go greet the countries while me and Becca plate the sandwiches." Kat smiled.

I also smiled, 'I guess this is the reason I put up with their crap.' They always felt so bad that they gave me an easy job while they did hard work to make up for time they were late. I nodded and began walking out to the front doors. No sooner had I reached the door, the doorbell rang.

"Here we go." I mumbled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the giant front door and opened it; there standing patiently was Mr. Arthur Kirkland, better known as England.

"Ah, Mr. England, you're the first one here." I smiled sweetly at the cute British man.

"Yes, well as you know Meyome, I can't stand being late." He blushed a bit turning away.

"Ohonhonhonhon." I heard from behind England, one would be a fool not to recognize that laughter. "Seems little England has a crush, oui?"

"Shut it frog!"

I laughed, causing the two to look at me. "You two are so funny." I smiled.

They both smiled.

France walked up to me, grabbed my hand, and kissed it. "Your smile can always make me smile, Cherie."

"I try, I may not be able to do as much as you guys. So the least I can do is smile and try to make others smile as well." I wasn't completely lying. I wasn't able to go to the meeting but I did have some influence in the meeting, just not directly. I would talk to my brother the morning of but he would only listen to what he wanted to listen to. However he would listen to some of the stuff I said.

"Cherie, you make all the meeting more enjoying for moi. Because every time I see you my mind reels through everything we could do to-"

"That's enough!" England blurted out covering what France said. But I was able to read that his lips said 'to each other'.

"Ok dudes!" Alfred barged into the conversation. "Y'all should be heading to the conference room."

"For once America has a point." England sighed.

"I hope the meeting goes well." I smiled as they walked back towards the conference.

Once they were out of sight I sighed. Partially in relief because I saw Kat and Becca walking my way.

"I wouldn't sigh just yet, here come the rest of the countries." Becca nodded towards the door.

I looked and sure enough I saw the other countries walking towards the door I looked back at the girls. "All right you two go get ready to serve the sandwiches."

The two nodded their heads and ran off towards the kitchen. I on the other hand was fixing to turn around to start greeting the other countries when I was hugged from behind.

"Ve~ Hello Meyome! I so happy I get to see you again!" the Italian let me go and turned me around.

"Why hello Mr. Italy!" I smiled returning the hug.

"Italy let go of her now! Ve are going to be late for zhe meeting!" I heard the thick German accent. Soon after the voice the huge physique of the German grabbed the collar of the tiny Italian.

"Mr. Germany he was just saying hello." I giggled, I had to keep up my image of the innocent maid. I hated it, but I had to.

"Yes but I didn't vant him to spend too much time." A slight shade of pink brushed his cheeks.

"I see your point. You guys had better get going then, lunch will be there shortly."

"Ah~! Meyome's yummy sandwiches!" Italy cheered.

And with that they walked, off. The rest of the countries nodding me a hello as they began to hustle in fear of being late. The meeting started in 3 minutes. The countries started running. When all the countries were accounted for, I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and alongside Kat and Becca walked down to the conference room.

"So who do you think is the cutest?" I heard Kat chit chatting.

"Girls, we can talk after we're done." I turned my head in their direction.

"All right," they both nodded.

As we walked into the conference room, people were fighting, as usual.

"Lunch is here!" I called out, causing all fighting to stop.

We passed out everyone's sandwiches, and after getting a room wide thank you we left for my room.


	3. Chapter 3

In my room…

"I didn't you know you were the full time maid." Becca gasped.

"Yea I'm not too proud of it." I sighed; I really did feel like a maid ALL THE TIME. I constantly was cleaning up after my brother.

"Hey want to mess with the countries?" Kat smirked.

I noticed she was by my phone, which had a PA I would use to wake up Alfred, tell him to bring laundry etc.

Becca walked over to see what Kat was looking at. She smiled as well. They both turned their attention to me.

"There is no way to tell which PA system was turned on right?" Becca asked.

"Right," I confirmed a little scared of where this was going.

"Then why don't we continue what we were trying to talk about in the hallway?" Kat said suggestively.

They both look at me in a pleading manner.

I sighed. "On one condition," I looked at them both.

"What?" they were excited I just might go along with this.

"We don't use our names."

"Deal!" they both immediately agreed.

They found something to keep the button held down we all began to giggle as Kat placed the object on the button.

"Are you serious?" Becca started.

"Honest truth," Kat smiled.

"So what were you guys talking about in the hallway?" I winked, bringing up the subject we were going to use to mess with the countries.

The two girls smiled slyly.

Kat shrugs, "It was nothing really."

"Yea she was going to see which of the countries I like." Becca smiled.

"So? Who DO you like?" I ask scooting closer.

"I'll only tell if you two do."

"I have multiple," Kat blurted out without shame.

"So do I," I accidentally said out loud.

"Really?" they both leered at me.

"What's so weird about that?"

"Well," Kat started looking at Becca.

"We always thought you liked England and only England." Becca finished.

"You guys were partially right," I smiled. "England is definitely one of them, he such a gentleman, and I can imagine-"

"What?" both girls leaned in.

"It's dirty…" I blushed.

"Come on!" –Becca

"Spit it out then!" –Kat

"I can imagine him whispering sweet nothings in my ear as he takes my first time."

The two girls squealed 'oh my god'.

"Shut up!"

"So you're really a virgin?" –Kat

"Is it so hard to believe?" I huffed.

"I'm sorry it's just you don't normally see 19 year old virgins these days." –Becca

"Aren't you two 20? That's only a year older than me!"

"Well yea but neither of us are virgins." –Kat

"Well who do you like?" I pointed to Kat.

"Well personally I like Prussia."

Both me and Becca- "PRUSSIA?!"

"Girl are you nuts?!" Becca hit the upper arm of Kat.

"It's his self confidence! I find it sexy!" Kat held her hit arm.

"Girl there is a difference between self confidence and just being arrogant and cocky!" I tried to explain.

"Oh you mean like America," she said meaning to be sarcastic.

I paused and nodded my head to the side. "Yea pretty much."

We all giggled then me and Kat looked at Becca and said, "Your turn."

"All right, I absolutely love France. When I imagine him just touching me it sends chills of ecstasy up and down my spine." She shuddered. She looked at me, "Back to you, Mrs. England."

"All right now to take a swing in the total opposite direction, Germany."

"How come?"

"Well he's a nice guy who protects his friends and doesn't take anyone's crap. He's handsome, and I could totally see him being into S and M, handcuffing me or tying me up then taking me ruthlessly. It really turns me on." I say while feeling the tightening in between my legs I squeezed them together.

"With the way you just squeezed your legs I'd say it does," Becca chuckled.

"Her turn!" I quickly changed the subject.

"Fine, like her I'm going the total opposite direction and saying Canada." –Kat

"Why him? He's practically non-existent!" –Becca

"But he's so cute! Kind of like Italy!"

"Now you see, I personally could never see Italy or Canada in a romantic sense. They're just too damn cute." –Me

"Yea same here." –Becca

"We're not talking about you though are we?"

"Shit did anyone notice we're a couple minutes over on snacks?" I looked at the clock.

All of us- "Shit!"

We all rushed to the kitchen. Grabbed the plates and headed towards the conference room smiling and giggling. When we got to the door we all took deep breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on the door and opened it, "I'm sorry we're late everyone, we weren't watching the time."

In my face was a certain Frenchman, "Why hello cherie," I could tell he was looking for a reaction, that which when he did not get, he looked a little depressed.

"Is something wrong Mr. France?"

"N-Nothing," he sulked returning to his seat.

I walked around handing the little plates of cookies to my third of the table which included but was not limited to America, England, France, Germany, Spain, Austria, and Denmark. In other words a lot of the men (except for Alfred) that I thought were hot. Really the only person missing was Prussia. Prussia was hot, until he opens his mouth. When I was done, I walked over to Alfred.

"Mr. America you told me to remind you to go over the details of the 'Summer Pool Party'"

"Y-Yea," he stuttered. "Thank you, Meyome."

I smiled and walked to the door where the other girls were waiting for me. We all bowed, closed the door and when we returned to my room erupted into giggles.

"They're all so cute when they're flustered!" Kat said before placing the object back onto the PA button.

"Hey was it just me or did the countries seem a little off?" I spoke first.

"They did seem a tad off." –Kat

"You don't think that something happened? Maybe a country has fallen into a depression?" –Becca

"I don't know. But I hope everything is ok."

"Oh I heard you talking to America about a pool party?" Becca nudged me.

"Yea he went over the idea with me a couple of days ago, I thought it would be a good idea that way the countries could come together without fighting." I smiled.

"You know that's never going to happen." Kat sighed.

"It's the same reason world peace will never truly be reached." Becca seemed depressed.

"Everyone will always find something to fight about." I finished.

The three of us sighed at the same time.

"Still it is a nice thought, everyone getting along." I smiled.

"Hey do you think that France will try to swim in his birthday suit?"

"Lord I hope not," both Kat and I giggled.

"Oh please like you two wouldn't mind seeing the German Brothers in their birthday suits!"

Both of us were silent.

"That's what I thought!"

"You know what? Shut up." I laughed.

Becca laughed.

"I'm going to be honest. The people I would totally tap are Prussia, Canada, Denmark, and Romano-"

"Now I could see Romano in a romantic way, the only bad thing about Romano is he cusses too much!" I sighed. "It's really a waste. He's so cute but I just can't get over that he has such a foul fucking mouth."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" the two other females shouted at me.

"But there's a difference between us. I only cuss when I'm alone. But even then it's only if I mess up, or hurt/nearly hurt myself. I don't do in front of everyone and also not so loud where the entire world can hear me."

"Oh if France would just fuck me, I'd definitely make sure the world knows it."

"Oh my god! TMI you nasty bitch!" –Kat

"Like you don't want Prussia to make you scream his name?"

"You're both hopeless!" I giggled.

They both looked at me.

"Wh-What?"

"Get her!"

The two tackled me onto the bed; Kat took off my shirt and proceeded to keep me hold down.

"Damn it you two get off of me! And give me back my shirt!" I yelled.

"Do you know how you moan? Aren't you curious?" –Becca

"How big is your cup size?" –Kat

"I-I'm almost a D cup." –me

"Damn! I'm barely a C cup!" –Kat

"I'm a C as well but I'm nowhere near D" –Becca

Becca reached around and undid my strapless bra, tossing it off to the side.

"Oh my god." They both said.

"What?!"

"Your tits are AMAZING!" Becca said, as she began to fondle them.

"S-S-Stop that!" I nearly moaned. I couldn't believe this was happening, with the PA on no less! "I'm so going to kill you two later!"

"Fine but for now," Becca smiled as she tweaked my nipple causing me to moan loudly.

"So tell us, who all would you want to tap?" –Kat

"G-Germany," I mumbled.

"I can't understand you." she tweaked my nipple again.

"Germany~" I moaned.

"Who else?" Becca had begun to blush, rolling both of the pert buds in between her fingers.

"E-England~" I moaned as she went a little rougher.

"I know there's more," Becca smirked, groping my breasts.

"D-Denmark," my face was flushed, and even though it was women doing this to me I could feel myself getting wet, I was getting so turned on.

"Anyone else?" Kat was now sporting a blush of her own.

"France, and Spain! But that's it, I swear! Now p-please s-stop!" I was on the brink of tears.

"I believe you," Becca motioned for Kat to let me go.

"I hate you two," I spoke coldly as I got my clothes back on.

"No you don't," Becca and Kat laughed.

"Now hurry up the meeting should be just about over." I scolded walking out the door.

As we were walking out front…

"Hey how about the three of us go swim suit shopping tomorrow?" Kat piped.

"I won't be able to, my Aunt is almost a month over due so she is supposed be forced into labor tomorrow, I won't be here all day." Rebecca sighed.

"Well then how about you Meyome?" she looked expectantly at me.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled.

Why the hell couldn't I stay mad at them?!


	5. Chapter 5

We stood at the door waiting for the countries, as they came out many of them were blushing or started blushing when they saw us. But we would just smile sweetly and say 'Have a nice evening!' France was one of the last to leave, as he approached Becca to kiss her hand, she shuddered. France smiled and whispered in her ear to which she began to blush.

"Hey guys I gotta take off early. I'll come back for my stuff the day after tomorrow!"

I only rolled my eyes, I motioned a 'go on'. To which she smiled and left with France. We didn't realize Alfred, England, Prussia, Germany, Italy and Japan walking up as Kat turned to me, giggled and whispered, "Guess that means you'll have to wait to kill her."

I looked at her and whispered, "But you're still here aren't you." I smiled evilly. Kat gulped.

"Ladies," England blushed.

"Have a good evening gentleman." Me and Kat bowed, praying that they hadn't heard us.

"Actually, Meyome?"

"What is it Mr. England?"

"We actually came to tell you… that we unfortunately didn't get much accomplished today, so there is another meeting set up for tomorrow."

"Oh my, then I'll have to think of what to do for lunch then," I giggled. "I wouldn't want you all to have sandwiches two days in a row."

England smiled, "Well then how about tonight you and me go grab a bite?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I have to clean up. I also have to start dinner in a bit." I said apologetically.

"I can understand, you are still on the clock after all." He smiled, but at the same time he looked a bit sad.

I felt bad. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" I invited.

The glow returned to England's face, "I would like that very much."

I saw Germany glare at England from the corner of my eye, I thought to myself, 'could they have been able to tell by our voices? Impossible. If that was the case then France would have gone for Becca first. But it was possible for Alfred to recognize my voice, he could have blabbed off. Of maybe it could have been when Kat and Becca were messing with my breasts? I do have the most noticeably biggest out of the three of us. But did that really give us away so easily?' I tossed the thought out of my mind as Germany cleared his throat.

"Instead of you going zhrough all of that, howz about we all eat here and have Italy make zhe meal?"

"Ve~! I get to cook for Meyome! Yay!" he pranced off towards the kitchen.

"Mr. Italy! I'll show you the way." I chased after the adorable Italian.

We made it to the kitchen and after I showed Italy where everything was he went to work. I walked out of the kitchen to be confronted by Germany.

"Mr. Germany… is there something I can help you with?"

With a slight blush across his face, "Bazhroom, I vas vondering vhere it was."

I smiled, "This way." I walked off, making sure he was following me. When we got to the bathroom, "Here it is Mr. Germany." I smiled, opening the door for him.

I was definitely caught off guard when he pulled me in there with him. He pinned me against the wall. His knee in between my legs, face next to my neck.

"Zat was you on the PA, vasn't it?"

I blushed and decided to act dumb, "Y-You?!"

"Everybody heard everyzing. Even as your friends played vith your breasts." His hands were sliding down my sides. "May I feel zem as vell?"

I reluctantly nodded before my shirt was once again unbuttoned and removed.

"Zey are beautiful." The German said gazing at them before nuzzling my neck, his hot breath on my skin. He was being a bit out of character; he never even gave a slightest hint of wanting me sexually or as anything.

He reached behind my back and undid the clasp to my bra. It fell onto the floor. Breathing heavy I pushed him away slightly, but that only allowed him to look over my bare upper half. He pulled me closer, rubbing his right hand up my side and over to my exposed right breast. I let out a little moan, and Germany crashed his lips against mine. I didn't realize it but in the midst of the kiss I had snaked my arms around his neck. Not only that, he had hoisted me up and propped me up against the wall, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands moving to firmly grab my ass, at one point he slapped it.

"Ludwig~!" I moaned semi-loud.

That got him to release a small moan of his own. As I felt a hardening taking place, he turned around and set me up on the counter. His hand had just begun sliding towards my womanhood when there was a banging at the door.

* * *

**Sorry there hasnt been an authors note until now, been busy with my college classes. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. and please remember to leave a review. also you can go look at my Facebook as to see what Alexis, Kat and Becca look like.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn," Germany cursed quietly. "Vhat is it?" Germany asked somewhat angry.

"Hey vest dinner is almost done! Also have you seen Meyome? England vas looking for her. I can't blame him, and who vould've thought that she might actually return your feelings for her! Since the one vent vith France it can't be her. So it's eizher her or the other girl. Although if that was Meyome you vould also have to compete vith England, Spain, and Denmark."

"Vhat happened to France?"

"He vent vith the other girl, so I doubt she'll go after him."

Germany looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head to the side like, 'he's right.'

"Tell everyone I vill go look for Meyome. Ve'll head that vay as soon as I find her."

"Ok vest." We heard him walking away.

I sighed, hopped off the counter and started to put my clothes back on. "That was close."

"Meyome," Germany looked over at me, cutting me off. "Ich liebe dich."

While in my daze, he walked over and kissed me. Nothing like earlier, just a quick peck on the lips before he exited the bathroom.

"D-did he just say what I think he just said?" I caught me talking to myself, a habit I was trying to break (but not working so well).

In my head I knew exactly what he said, over the past couple hundred years I had obtained enough time to learn multiple languages. And with an idiolect memory, it was easy to remember every single one.

I shook it off, got dressed, and walked out to see Germany waiting by the door. "Let's go." He began walking away.

"R-Right."

We walked into the dining room just as Italy shouted out, "Dinner is-a ready!" he came out with huge plates of pasta. "Everyone dig in!" he smiled cheerfully.

As I sat down, it seemed that Germany, England, and Prussia were in a rush to sit by me. Kat glared at me. I could only give her an apologetic look. She was sitting between Italy and Alfred, I was stuck between the Prussian and the Englishman. I knew how bad Kat was crushing on Prussia.

"Hey Kat switch with me! I wanna sit by Italy."

She caught on to what I was I was trying to do, she sighed. "I guess."

She got up, as we passed each other she mouthed, 'thank you'.

As I sat down by Italy he smiled, "Ne~ ne~ you-a really want to sit-a by me?"

"Of course!" I drew him into my chest, making the other men extremely jealous. "You're just too damn cute!" I giggled.

America chuckled while Japan took a picture. The other men were motionless. When I released him I thanked him and began to eat.

"Ne~? You guys is-a something wrong?" Italy, confused, looked at the 3 male countries that were staring at him.

"N-Nothing." England blushed.

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

"Bruder calm down, it was just a hug." Germany calmly stated, even though we could all tell he was also jealous.

"But vest!"

"Just sit down and eat." Germany glared.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to start a fight." I felt bad.

The rest of dinner was kind of silent. Near the end, Germany looked at me and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Vell Meyome, if you aren't busy after zhe meeting tomorrow, zhen how about ve go grab a bite to eat?"

England glared at Germany.

"I would love to Mr. Germany, but I already promised Kat I would go Swim suit shopping with her."

"Oh," German looked down at his plate debating if he wanted seconds.

"Hey I have an idea!" I smiled cheerfully. "How about we do a double date?" I looked at Germany then Kat. "It can be me and Germany, and then Prussia can be with Kat!" Kat instantly lit up, I smiled hoping Prussia would go along with it.

"It depends," Prussia folded his arms.

'uh-oh' I thought. "What's wrong?" I looked a little sad.

"Do ve get to see you two in zhe bikinis you try on?"

"I don't mind," Kat smiled.

"We are going to need outside opinions." I smiled as well.

"Zhen count me in!" Prussia cheered wrapping an arm around Kat, who looked like she was fixing to faint.

After dinner the countries left, Kat clocked out after thanking me a million times and once again the house was peaceful.

"Alexis,"

Or so I thought.

"What?" I turn to face my brother.

"Make sure tomorrow, you be careful of what you guys set down. And where you set it down at. I really didn't want to hear you getting molested by your friends."

"So you did rat me out. It was an accident the first time, the second time was on purpose. But we didn't plan on going in that direction."

"Actually, at least for me the breast sizes gave away who each of you were. You were the one getting groped, Kat was holding you down and Becca was the one groping you."

"Speaking of Becca she said she can't be here tomorrow because the doctors have to force her aunt into labor."

"And why can't she come?"

"Because she is currently living with her aunt and Uncle."

"Oh."

"And I'll keep Kat off the PA as long as you remember to talk about everything written down on the list in your spot."

I heard him grumble for a moment, "Fine."

A mini victory for me.

**All right loves, here's the deal. I gotta a lot of chit going on right now, but updates are in the manager, they're just going to be coming a bit slow. Also! Remember to leave me a review! I wanna know what you guys think about it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep came on swift wings, but it seemed that 6am came way too soon. Before I knew it I was up and getting everything ready.

"It is too fucking early for this," I grumbled. I heard the back door open, I looked in its direction only to see Kat walking in. "Wow you're early for once." I smirked.

"I was so excited for today I couldn't sleep. But hey, last night, why did you suggest the double date?"

"Well first and foremost, I didn't want to break my promise to you, second, I really wanted to go out with Germany." I blushed.

Kat looked at me questioningly. "What happened?"

"Hmmm?"

"When you went missing last night… where were you?"

"In the house."

"Where in the house smartass!"

"I was in a bathroom."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"With a certain individual." I continued.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew huge. "Did you and Germany-?"

"No." I cut her off. "He merely pulled me in there to tell me that they all heard our conversations over the PA. As well as you guys fondling me."

"That's it?"

I nodded my head, "Yep."

"Well that's boring."

I laughed. "Come on Becca isn't going to be here today remember? We got a lot more crap to do."

"How about I work in the kitchen and you go make sure the conference room is ready."

"5 hour energys and monsters are on the door in the fridge." I smiled walking away.

"God I love you." I could hear her smile.

"I know," I laughed.

Time read 8:30 when I finished with the conference room. I had to bring out spare chairs to replace broken ones. Once finished Kat met me saying the kitchen was done.

'Alright, Alfred has his list of stuff to go over.' I thought to myself. "You said the kitchen is done?" I said looking in Kats direction.

"Yep." She smiled.

"So what does that leave left?"

"You have to go pick a cute outfit for our double date, everything else is done. I'll go wake up Mr. America."

"Wait, how about you go pick a cute outfit for me?"

"Why?"

"Your fashion sense is way better than mine," I sighed, it was true. She had a knack for picking cute outfits.

"I guess I can." She laughed heading to my room.

"Thanks Kat!" I smiled then headed for Alfred's room.

When I got in he was in only his American flag boxers with the sheets all kinds of messed up.

"Alfred get up you have to get ready for the meeting," I walked to his bathroom, starting the warm water in the upright corner shower. Leaving the door open, I walked back out to see Alfred with a pillow over his head. I walked over to the entertainment center. Behind it I kept a squirt bottle of water I would use to wake him up. I felt around for it but it was nowhere to be found. "What the-?"

"Looking for this?" I turned around to see Alfred holding the bottle.

"So you finally found it huh?"

"I had to adjust some cords last night on my Xbox when I found it." he smirked. "And now it's time for pay back."

"Don't you-!" I was cut off when he started squirting me. "Stop it," I was giggling. But me, being of higher intelligence, walked around to the side then started walking towards him. "Dammit Al give me back the bottle!"

Got him! He was in the bathroom now, "I don't think so sis!" he was laughing like a fool.

Again I walked to a different side and then towards him again. Landing him, right in the shower.

"I forgot to tell you, bro. Your shower is ready."

"Haha!" He laughed, "Looks like you got me sis!"

I laughed, "When it comes to intelligence you can't beat me. Now hurry up and get ready, the meeting starts in 3 hours roughly, and we still have to go over everything you got to talk about."

"Alright." He smiled at me.

I walked out, soaked nearly to the bone. I met Kat halfway down the hall while heading to my room to change.

"Oh my god! What happened?! You're soaked!"

"Mr. America decided to play a prank on me is all. He faced the showerhead in my direction for when I started his shower."

"Wow now I'm kind of glad you went instead of me."

I laughed. "Thanks, now I gotta go get changed."

"All right, the outfit is on the bed for later."

"Thanks," and with that I ran off to change.


	8. Chapter 8

I left lunch up to Kat as 10 came by and I had to go discuss the topics on Alfred's list with him. When we were done at 11:30, I stood up.

"That should be everything." I smiled. "Worse come worse show the list to Germany, he'll make sure everything get talked about."

"I can do that," Alfred smiled.

"I have to go check what Kat is doing for lunch." I said as we both walked out of the conference room.

"Alright, Imma go play my Xbox for a while before everyone starts gettin here."

"Whatever," I said walking towards the kitchen while he walked towards his bedroom.

I got to the kitchen to see Kat scratching her head.

"You got nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Realizing we were out of time I knew there was only one person we could count on in this situation. I ran in the direction of Alfred's room. I busted in on him playing his game.

"Hang on everyone." He said setting down his headpiece. "Alexis, what's wrong?"

"We have no ideas for lunch, can you call China?"

"Sure!" he smiled.

-Time skip to noon-

Sure enough China pulled through and brought food for everybody. Me and Kat hugged him and each of us kissed a cheek, "Thank you so much, Mr. China!" we both smiled.

"I not finished, aru." He pulled out two more medium sized boxes. "No spicy orange chicken for Meyome and steamed pork bun for Katherine, aru."

We both lit up and kissed his cheeks again. He grew a dark shade of red, and then went to go join the meeting. Kat and I went back to my room.

"That was a close call." I sighed.

"Yea, now we know why they don't do world meetings every day."

"Right I'm happy with about once every other week."

We both laughed.

"So you excited about the double date?" I asked causing Kat to beam happiness.

"Of course!"

"You got the brownies in the oven, right?" I said sitting on the bed.

"Not yet I was going to wait a little while, they don't take very long, so…"

"True, plus they'll be nice and warm for the countries."

"Exactly," she giggled.

I smiled at her genius-ness.

"So how much longer till we should put them in?" she asked.

"How about, hmm… 2?"

"Ok then, it's already," she looked at my clock. "Wow 1:30?! Where is time going, I hope it doesn't pass this quickly with the guys!"

"I hope not! Hey, did you at least make the batter?"

She was silent. She hung her head.

"Come on let's go make it real quick." I laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

When we were done with the batter, we prepared the tea.

"Almost done!" Kat called from across the kitchen.

"Almost done over here too!" I smiled from my spot.

"Hey so when is the pool party?" Kat asked.

"This weekend, America is going to barbeque and the rest is like dessert pot luck. Everyone is supposed to bring a dessert form their respective country."

"So what is America bringing?"

"What do you think?" I chuckled while cutting the brownies.

"Apple pie?"

"Yep."

All of a sudden I accidentally sliced my finger, "Shit!" I dropped the knife and grabbed my finger that began to bleed.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Kat ran over to me. "Let me see."

I showed it to her the cut, it was still bleeding quite a bit.

She walked over to the PA system. "Robert I need you to bring the first aid kit to the kitchen ASAP!"

All of a sudden a thick Italian voice comes on the PA.

"This is-a Robert, I'm-a on my way with the first aid kit."

In a matter of a couple of minutes a brown haired green eyed Italian male enters the kitchen.

"Robert!" Kat smiled. "Bout time!"

"Oh please, I didn't take that-a long." He smiled.

Robert had moved here from Italy about 2 years ago. Currently he was one of the two butlers who helped manage the house in the shadows while we maids did most of the work. Robert walked over to me; I had wrapped my finger in a towel and applied pressure to try to keep the blood from going everywhere. I removed the somewhat blood soaked hand towel.

"It's not horrible but you still did a number on yourself, didn't you Meyome?"

"Just shut up and fix me!" I ordered. I was the head of staff, even though I didn't act like it most of the time. He straightened up and cleaned, wrapped, and bandaged it. On top of it all he put a little finger glove to keep everything on there.

Rob left to do more paperwork. And Kat and I grabbed the stuff for snack time. Kat grabbed the tea and I grabbed the brownies. On our way down there, Kat walked up beside me.

"How's your finger?" she looked concerned.

"It's throbbing." I smiled at her.

"Awwww, that sucks." She looked worried. As we walked up to the door, "Here I'll get it."

But before she reached it, it opened revealing England and France that opened the door.

"Are you two ok?" the Englishman asked looking at the both of us.

"Why was the first aid kit needed?" Alfred walked up looking severely worried.

"Sorry you guys you had to hear that." Kat apologized. "But it was the easiest way for Robert to hear us… he normally doesn't keep his phone on him."

"That's fine," Alfred shook his head, "What happened is what I want to know."

"I accidentally cut my finger, that's all." I explained.

"Oh no!" Hungary, Lichtenstein, Seychelles, Ukraine, Taiwan, Vietnam and Belgium ran up to me.

"Meyome, are you ok?" Hungary asked.

"It's not too bad is it?" Seychelles looked at the glove covered finger.

"I'm fine," I said walking to the table setting down the sweets. Thankfully I did because Ukraine pulled me into her giant bust.

"Thank goodness!"

"Ms. Ukraine! I can't breathe!" I tried to say but Ukraine just pulled me in even more.

"We don't know what we would've done if anything would have happened to you!"

Running out of options as well as air, I turned my face and motor-boated the giant breasts that were smothering me. Ukraine jumped and released me, I gasped in a lung full of air.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't breathe." I apologized.

"Oh no I'm sorry!" she apologized. "You should have said something!"

"I tried." I laughed.

"Alright ladies," Germany walked up behind everyone. "Ve really should be getting back to zhe meeting. And zhey have tasks zhey need to complete as vell."

The ladies agreed and went back to their seats and Kat and I passed out the snacks. Afterwards we went back to the kitchen and cleaned everything up. The rest of the time we talked in my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Time had passed quickly and the end of the meeting came. Standing out by the doors, Kat and I wished everyone a good day. When everyone was gone Germany and Prussia walked up.

"Are you ladies ready for zhe awesome me?" Prussia walked up with Germany.

I rolled my eyes. "Well Kat and I still have to get ready. Are you two going like that?" I looked at them both still in their military uniforms.

"Vell I brought an extra set of clothes, but I'm not sure about my Bruder." Germany sighed.

Prussia cringed. "I forgot zhem on zhe bed." he hung his head.

Kat and I giggled.

"Well it's going to take us a bit of time to get ready; I still have to pick an outfit." I told a little white lie. "How about you head to the hotel and grab it." I smiled.

"Zhat's so awesome of you!" Prussia smiled. "I vill be back as soon as I can!" He said before running off, causing me and Kat to giggle yet again.

"Vell I guess I'll go chase after him." Germany sighed.

"W-well you brought your clothes right? Why don't you just wait here for him?" I blushed slightly.

"Very vell." Germany had gained a small blush of his own.

"Please come in." I gestured with a smile.

He walked in.

"Do you remember where the bathroom is?" I asked.

"N-Nein, I apologize." He hung his head a bit.

I smiled and lead him to the bathroom by my room.

"My room is just right there," I pointed the next room over. "If you'll wait here when you're done, then we can take you back to the front when you're done. Hopefully Kat won't take too terribly long." I smiled heading into my room.

When in Kat smiled at me.

"What?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing, just that you were pretty smooth in getting Germany to stay here," Kat took off her dress.

"Shut up! I figured it would be easier for him to just wait here." I struggled with my zipper. "Lil help?"

"Sure," Kat walked over and helped me with the stubborn zipper.

"Thanks Kat." I smiled.

Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Quit looking at me like that!"

"Fine just get this on." She said tossing a shirt and short shorts on my bed.

"All right, thanks."

"You have so many cute outfits… how come you don't wear any of them?"

"I'm just not comfortable with my body."

"Girl you have a six pack of abs, big tits and a voluptuous ass. What the hell is there to be embarrassed about?!"

"I don't know." I sighed letting the dress pool around my ankles.

"Hey you should be a model! It'll get you more money than this."

"I can't." I immediately responded.

"Why not?!"

"Mr. America has become like family to me. Plus… he would be so lost without me." I sighed.

"Alright then. I'm going to go change now." Kat said walking into my bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The door opened from behind me. Before I could turn around, my eyes were covered. I was dragged out and it seemed like I was immediately taken into another room because I heard the door close and locked. I was dragged around a little more before my eyes were uncovered, only to be quickly recovered. I reached for it but a strong hand stopped me.

"Don't even zhink about it." I heard the husky German accent.

"G-Germany. Ah!" I was caught off guard as I was lifted onto the cold counter top.

I was leaned a little bit backwards and Germany licked straight up my stomach. His hot breath on my skin felt so good.

"Ah~!" I moaned when I felt my panties being removed.

"Open your mouth."

I did as I was told only to have something long placed on my tongue.

"Make sure you get it nice and vet, lieben." (*[Love])

I sucked on the appendage; I used my hands to grab Germany's wrist and deep throat the finger.

"Don't do zhat lieben," Germany struggled to speak in a normal voice. "You vill get me too vorked up. I know you aren't ready for zhat yet."

"But I wan-" I was cut off by a pair of lips.

"Nein. Was Sie fühlen, ist Lust. Wenn es geschieht, möchte ich von Liebe sein." (*[No. What you feel is lust. If it happens, I want it to be from love.])

"No! That's not-!"

"Don't worry lieben. I won't leave you unsatisfied." I felt the moist digit enter my cave slowly.

"Ahhhh~!" I moaned. "Ludwig~!"

"Anozher question."

"Wh-What is it?" I panted and shivered from anticipation.

"How do you know my real name?"

"I-I can't tell you!" I gasped when he forced in another finger. "I can't," I cried out, beginning to tear up. "Brother will get angry!"

"So your bruder knows me?"

I nodded fast. "Y-Yes~!" I felt my insides begin to tighten.

"You're getting tighter," Germany groaned. "Sind Sie zu kommen?" (*[Are you going to come?])

I felt the fingers inside me curl, "AHH~!" I moaned when one spot sent a shiver throughout by body. "L-Ludwig! I want to see you!"

My plea was answered when the blindfold was removed and I was greeted by the sight of a shirtless German. I tangled my fingers in his hair as a wave of pleasure over whelmed me. Germany quickly kissed me, muffling my extremely loud moans. He slowed his fingers to a moderate pace which seemed to prolong the sensation. As it died down, I gazed at him through half-lidded eyes and watched him lick all of my juices from his hand.

"L-Ludwig." I panted.

"Meyome," he smiled before kissing me passionately, wrapping our arms around each other.

"Katherine and Meyome, Mr. Prussia has returned." Robert came over the PA.

Both Germany and I groaned. That was twice now his brother had horrible timing.


	11. Chapter 11

As Germany helped me get my panties back on there was a knock on the door.

"Meyome? Are you in there?"

"Yea I had to go to the bathroom." I chuckled.

"Where is Mr. Germany?"

"What?! I told him to wait! Ugh, why don't Germans listen?"

"Girl I think it's just because he's a guy."

I laughed. "Point. Can you go greet your man while I go search for him?"

"Ok." I could practically hear the smile on her face.

After we heard her run off, we both proceeded to get dressed, the outfit chosen for me was a turquoise striped shirt with matching shorts and a turquoise necklace, I also saw a pair of flip flops by my bed. While bending over I felt Germany grab my waist and pull me in.

"Mr. Germany!" I squeaked.

"Nein. Vhen ve are by ourselves, call me Ludvig."

"L-Ludwig, let go. We need to head to the front before Kat figures out what was really going on."

"Very vell." He reluctantly let go.

We headed to the front where Prussia and Kat were chatting.

"Look who I found." I laughed.

"Hey Vest! Ve vere betting on if you ran off to a room together!"

"Kat!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

"And that how we know they weren't." Kat laughed.

"Ah! You are very smart!" Prussia smiled making Kat almost faint.

"Let's get going!" Ludwig stated grabbing me and heading towards the door.

When we got to the mall, every store had the swimsuits out!

"Let's go Meyome!" Kat grabbed my arm dragging me into the nearest stores, the guys following behind.

First Kat tried on some pretty cute one pieces. After the third one I spoke up.

"Kat if we're going to do what we talked about you're going to need a bikini!" I said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kat tilted her head.

"Did you really forget?" I scowled.

"N-No," she stuttered. "Of course not! Hey that one is pretty!" she nervously fumbled with a bright yellow one and hustled to the dressing rooms.

When she came out I whistled, "Wow! I like that one!" I went to the door of the dressing room. "Guys stand right here at the entrance." I ordered, which they listened. "Come show the guys Kat!"

Kat walked over and Prussia's face erupted in a dark red.

"Vow Kat, zhat looks really g-good on you!" Prussia stuttered.

"Thanks!" Kat smiled, wearing a small blush of her own.

"So do you want that one?" I asked.

"Yea, but I can't afford it!"

"Don't worry, America gave me his credit card." I smiled, pulling out the piece of plastic that contained hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"Oh ok then." Kat was a bit speechless.

"At this rate we can get one at each store!"

"Well I got my one, which means it's your turn."

"Shit." I squeezed my eyes together. I sighed, "Guess that's only fair huh?" I laughed.

"Go try this one!" Kat pushed a purple sequence one in my face.

I looked at the size; it was made for a C-cup.

"You better hope this fits," I sighed.

"You better hope so as well! That's the biggest top they had of that one!"

I went into the changing room and stripped. I slipped on the bottoms. Perfect fit. The top, however, had a hard time covering me, I would be lucky if I didn't fall out as soon as I started breathing. I walked out to Kat, who was talking with the Germanic brothers.

"Kat this barely covers me!" I said my arms over my chest.

"Move the arms." Kat ordered.

I obliged, Prussia again turning a dark red and a little blood dripped from his nose.

"Zhat top seems to be struggling to keep you in." the younger German smirked at me from behind his brother. Straightening up as soon as his brother and Kat turned around to look at him.

"You should totally get that one!" Kat smiled looking back at me.

"It's cute. But are you sure there aren't any bigger tops?" I begged.

"Nope," she sighed. "Trust me I looked."

"Then I guess I'll get this one." I smiled. I went back in and changed out of the swimsuit.

After we checked out…

"Come on let's get to the next store." I smiled, dragging Germany along with me. Kat dragging Prussia.

In one of the other stores I got a tiger striped one, Kat got a cheetah print, and we got Becca a giraffe print. In the last store there seemed to be one particular one calling me… a two piece American flag. On the right breast were the dark blue and white stars; on the left breast and the bottoms were the red and white stripes.

"Uh oh, Meyome has something in her line of fire." Kat stood behind me and looked the same way I was. She walked over and picked up the swim suit. I smiled and nodded.

After me and Kat checked out…

"Vell it's getting late." Germany sighed.

"Ya," Prussia nodded. "It's getting late."

With a nod of agreement from both me and Kat, the German brothers took us home.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in my room…

"Ok so what is the plan supposed to be for the party?"

"Oh instead of wearing our maid outfits, we'll be wearing the animal print swimsuits."

"Oh my god! You're a genius! That's why we bought Rebecca one even thought she wasn't with us!"

"Duh!" I chuckled.

"So can I keep it here so I don't forget it tomorrow?"

"Of course." I nodded.

We talked a little longer before Kat said she had to head home. After she left I grabbed a shower and went to bed.

The Friday passed as normal, me and brother sat on the couch playing video games, so nothing eventful was happening until there was a knock on the door. I walked to the front and opened the door to find Rebecca.

"I'm here to get my stuff." She smiled.

"Oh, yea it's back in my room. Come on." I said gesturing her towards my room. "So how did it go?"

"Oh all my dreams came true! Frances touch is magical!"

"Not that you pervert! Your aunt and the baby!"

"Oh everything went great! They named the baby girl Amanda!"

"AWWW! How cute!" I squealed. "Oh and you're going to need to be here tomorrow for the pool party. Kat and I got the swimsuit you'll be wearing." I went to the bag on the dresser, and pulled out her swimsuit.

"Awww! It's Giraffe print! I love it!" she squealed.

I laughed, "Figured you would." I smiled at her.

"So what did you get?"

"I got a tiger print, and Kat got a cheetah print, and then we saw the giraffe print and thought of you!"

"And we'll all match! We all have a type of orange animal print!"

"True!" I smiled.

"Hey what's taking so long Alexis?" Alfred walked in wearing nothing but basketball shorts and ankle socks.

"Alexis? And… did I interrupt something?" Becca looked at the both of us. I was wearing a pair of Alfred's boxers and a tank top with no bra.

Alfred and I looked at each other before exclaiming, "EWWWWW HELL NO!"

Becca laughed, "Why not?"

"Becca we can't-" I started to talk when I was cut off by my obnoxious brother.

"She's my sister!"

"ALFRED!"

"Like biologically?" Becca's eyes widened.

Alfred covered his mouth, realizing what he blurted out.

I sighed, "Guess I should explain. You remember from history how in the beginning this land was called the Americas?"

"Vaguely."

"That because it was both of us in the beginning. Over time, he pushed me into the shadows."

"Only because I wanted to protect you!" Alfred yelled at me.

"You just wanted to be the hero!" I exclaimed turning to him.

"Did you ever think he wanted to become a hero BECAUSE he wanted to protect you?" Kat popped into the doorway. "I always wondered why you had a Japanese name, even when you're obviously not Japanese."

"Kat!" I was shocked. "Why?"

"I left my phone here in the bathroom last night."

"I didn't hear it go off," I walked over to my bathroom. Seeing the phone on top of the toilet.

"It was on vibrate." Kat laughed as I brought her the dead cellular device. "Thanks."

"So what were you two doing?" Kat asked.

"Playing Call of duty! Dudettes wanna play?"

"Nah we'll be going now. That way you two can have some bro sis time." Kat pushed Becca out of the room.

"Dudettes you can't tell ANYONE!" Alfred freaked.

"Don't worry America," she looked at us both. "Our lips are sealed." She then left dragging Becca with her.

Alfred and I looked at each other and smiled. Then we went back to playing CoD. A couple of minutes back into it.

"Al you suck!" I laughed.

"Shut up Ali!" he laughed as well. "When did you get so good?"

"It's called practice you nimrod!" I said shooting down an enemy. "Booyah! Headshot!"

"But you had a scope!"

"But do you see how far away he was?"

"That doesn't mean anything if you had a scope!"

"Tell that to a sniper!"

"They cheat too!"

"You know what you just jelly!"

"WHAT?!" he said getting up.

I stood up as well, "You heard me!" I smirked. "And what you're doing now is just further proof!"

He scoffed and sat back down.

'That's what I thought.' I thought while smirking. Brother was such a sore loser.


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday…

Kat, Becca, and I were in my room. Getting into our swim suits before all the countries got there. We had already gotten our bottoms on and taken our shirts off when Kat surprised me and Becca by getting us all matching orange heels for our swim suits.

"It's the least I could do, after all you got me 3 brand new swimsuits yesterday, and another date with Prussia." She smiled as we all took off our bras simultaneously.

"What?" my eyes widened.

"He called me last night." She squealed, grabbing her top. "He asked if we could go out again after the pool party."

"But that'll be late!" I pointed out while Becca and I grabbing our own tops.

"Yea I know," she smirked at me then looked at Becca. "Tie me please?"

"Sure," Becca smiled tossing her top over her shoulder so she could tie Kat. Once done she placed her top on her breasts and tossed the strings behind her. "Return the favor?"

"Yea," Kat tied Becca.

I placed the fabric over my breasts, and tossed over the strings, "So who's going to tie me up?"

"I think we'll leave that to Germany." Kat giggled causing Becca to burst out laughing.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" I blushed furiously. "My top!"

"Oh well then why didn't you say so?" Becca walked over, tying me up.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

We all got on our shoes and headed to the front door. It's a good thing we did, as soon as we walked up, the door bell rang. We opened the door to greet the Nordic countries, all who blushed when they saw us, nearly causing them to drop their desserts.

"Welcome gentleman!" we said together, bowing.

I straightened up, "The party will be in the back. If you'll follow Katherine, she'll show you the way."

Kat motioned for the Nordics to follow her and led them away. When they were gone two males came running down the stairs in their swim trunks. One of the men being Robert. The other being the 2nd in command under me, Matthew.

"We're here!" Robert panted.

"Sorry!" Matt panted.

"You're both late!" I scolded as some of the female countries were walking up.

"Ah! Meyome! You and the girls look so cute!" Hungary smiled sporting a flowery patterned 2 piece.

"Thank you, Miss Hungary!" the three of us smiled.

"Matthew," I glared at the blonde. "Why don't you show the ladies the way to the back?"

He stiffened, "Yes, ma'am." He looked to the female countries, "Right this way, ladies." He led them off.

As countries arrived I had everyone guide them off. Once everyone was back together;

"Is that everyone?" Matt looked at me.

"No we're still missing Prussia, Romano, the Axis powers and the rest of the allies." I sighed looking out for the bunch.

"Axis powers?" Becca tilted her head.

"Germany, Japan, and Italy."

"Who're the allies?" Kat tilted her head.

"Well if you're talking about the entire group, it's America, England, France, China, and Russia."

"Oh ok," Matt nodded.

"However they haven't been called that for a very long time. But the groups still hang out from time to time."

"Yea weren't they called those back around World War 2?" Robert looked curiously.

"Y-Yea, that's right." I stuttered.

"You're very good with history," I heard the British accent.

A French accent quickly followed, "Oui, we haven't heard those names in quite some time."

I turned around smiling, "Welcome Mr. England, Mr. France." I looked around, "Where are Mr. Russia, and Mr. China?"

"I right here, aru!" China ran up. "I saw Russia a little ways back, he should-"

"I'm here." Russia popped up out of nowhere, causing China to jump 2 feet in the air.

I giggled, "Welcome, I'm so glad you all could make it." I smiled. "Matthew and Robert will show you to the pool."

The boys bowed and began to walk away. Passing Becca, France smiled, "You in that swimsuit, c'est manifique."

Becca blushed. "Merci beaucoup." She smiled.

France ran to catch up with the rest of the group.


	14. Chapter 14

The girls and I continued to chatter until we heard the angry German accent yell out.

"Hurry up you slackers! Ve're already late!"

I turned to see the axis powers along with Prussia and Romano.

"Shut up you potato bastard!" Romano yelled, bucking up to the large German.

"Gentleman," I spoke up causing them to look our way and blush, shutting them up. "I was beginning if you were going to make it." I giggled.

"Vell, ve vould've been on time if it vasn't for Italy." Germany frowned at the smaller Italian.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Vell," Prussia stepped up. "Italy lost his trunks."

"You found them right?" Becca looked concerned.

"Nein." Germany shook his head. "Ve had to stop at zhe store and get him anozher pair."

"Well, you just barely made it the party starts in 5 minutes!"

"But America said-" Germany started before I chuckled cutting him off.

"I may have written down for America to tell you it was an hour early, I figured to account for complications you guys might have it'd be plenty of time." I smiled. "Now you guys hurry, follow Katherine and Rebecca while I lock up the front."

The countries nodded and followed the females who were walking away. I chuckled as I watched Prussia go up behind Kat and grope her ass, causing her to squeak. When from behind me my chest was grabbed roughly, I squeaked a moan.

I felt the smiled on my neck, "shall ve go somewhere more private Lieben?"

"N-No. I have to catch up with everyone; I'm still on the clock." I tried to pull away.

"Ja, I can understand." He sighed. However, the two giant hands slipped their way under the bottom of the swimsuit, his thumbs pushing it up. His hands index fingers circled my nipples before pinching them both, causing me to gasp.

"Germany?" we heard Italy from down the hall.

I quickly shoved away Germany's hands and covered back up. I finished right as Italy turned the corner.

"Ne~! There you are!" Italy smiled.

"Mr. Italy, why-"

"Vhy didn't you go vith the ozhers!" Germany yelled.

Italy began to tear up. "I was-a worried about you. I turned around and you weren't there."

"Zhat-!"

"There isn't anything wrong, Mr. Italy. Mr. Germany was just asking if I remembered to throw in some wursts for the barbeque. I was assuring him that I had indeed remembered." I smiled, making the Italian smile as well.

"Oh ok!"

"Let's hurry now before we miss the start of it!" I said walking towards the back.

We arrived just before the opening speech, given of course, by Alfred. For precautionary reasons I walked up behind Alfred.

"Welcome dudes- URGH!"

I had punched him in the lower back.

"Just kidding! Lady and gentle-countries! For some of you it may winter, however here and now, we all celebrate and have fun in my summer sun. Let the day go without fights!"

The rest of the countries cheered.

"With that, let the partying begin!" Alfred smiled.

With a final cheer the countries began talking and smiling, Alfred went over to the pit and fired it up. With all the different desserts on a table beside where the food was going to be. Kat, Becca and I began our rounds making sure all the countries were doing ok. When we got ok's I told the four of them to go relax while I went to talk to Alfred. After they ran off I walked up behind the cook.


	15. Chapter 15

"How's it lookin?" I smiled walking to his side.

"Everything is doing fine so far, Ali. By the way I tasted that barbeque sauce you made, it's delicious. What'd you put in it?"

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" I laughed. "Anything almost done yet?"

"Yea the hot dogs and sausages, I figured I'd do those first so that it'd at least get something in their stomachs to hold them until the other stuff is done."

"Smart move," I smiled.

"Hey how about you go put on the music?" Alfred nudged me towards the mp3 player hooked up to the PA system.

"All right then," I walked over to the mp3 player and pressed play, the first song that played was "Blow" by Ke$ha. Some of the countries started dancing while others continued to talk.

I watched as everyone had fun, it was actually happening; none of the countries were fighting. I smiled; there wasn't anything else I could do as I watched what was playing before my eyes.

"Señorita," the Spanish accent pulled me from my daze.

"Mr. Spain," I smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if there was a song you could play." He smiled.

"Depends." I smirked, he was sweet but he was also a member of the Bad Touch Trio. It was him, Prussia, and France.

"It's nothing bad señorita. It's 'I know you want me'."

"Oh well I believe I can do that." I smiled, picking up the mp3. Once finding the requested song, I waited until blow was finished before pressing it, causing the song to play.

"Dance señorita?" Spain held out his hand.

I smiled, "Sure."

Spain dragged me to where Prussia and France had Kat and Becca. Spain suddenly pulled me in, Kat and Becca having their dance partner do the same thing. Every twirl, every dip, even the few provocative moves we preformed, I followed. I let him guide me, being sure to catch every hint of what we would be doing next.

When the song ended, he kissed my hand, "Gracias, señorita."

I smiled and walked back towards the music player. Alfred smiled as I sat down near him.

"You've been taking dance classes?"

"Actually yea, what else am I supposed to do while you're away? At first it was just a way to kill time, but it actually became really fun!" I smiled.

"Hey you better not stay by me the entire time; we're not little kids anymore. Is my lil sis scared?" he leaned over towards me, talking softly and grinning evilly.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm not scared." I said taking a swing at him, but he dodged too quickly.

"Go talk with England while I throw away his scones." Al chuckled.

I laughed, "No I'm not. Besides, you know one's going to touch them anyway."

Alfred began to laugh, "True enough."

"Although I do have to go to the bathroom." I looked towards the mansion.

"Alright, but if I don't see you out here in 10 minutes, then I'm sending Kat and Becca after you!"

I giggled, "All right."

I maneuvered through the mini crowds of countries, I finally made it inside I sighed and ran to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door, ran to the toilet, and frantically pulled down my bottoms before sitting down. I sighed; I almost thought I wasn't going to make it I didn't realize that I had been holding it for as long as I did. After doing paperwork, I stood and pulled up my bottoms before flushing. I walked to the sink, turned on the water and washed my hands. I turned off the water and grabbed the hand towel, and after drying my hands reached for the doorknob. When I opened it Germany was standing across the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ludwig, what's wrong?"

"Vhat are you doing in here?" he ignored my question.

"I-I had to use the restroom." I explained awkwardly.

"I got vorried vhen I saw you heading inside." He walked closer and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad zhat nozhing vas wrong."

"Yep everything is fine," I smiled.

"Zhen let's get you back out to the party."

I shied. "But I'm afraid I'm not very good at parties. I normally stay by Mr. America's side, in case he needs me."

"Vell in that case, hows about you stand by Italy, Japan and me." He blushed a little. "Zhat way you're around people you're comfortable around."

I smiled and nodded, "Yea."

Germany walked out with me, guiding me to where Italy and Japan were. Like the allies, the axis, even though they weren't known as such anymore, still hung out from time to time.

"Herro, Miss Meyome. Iss nice to see you."

"Hello, Mr. Japan."

"Ne~! Ne~! Meyome come swim with me!" Italy pulled me towards the pool.

I would've have been dragged with the Italian if it weren't for the strong arm that wrapped itself around my waist. "Italy, she still has her shoes on."

"Meyome! Come on in!"

I looked and saw the source of the voice, Kat, already in the pool with Prussia, Becca, and France.

Becca waved, "We took our shoes off a long time ago!"

I sighed, and then laughed. But a little more than anything, I was scared, I couldn't swim that well. But thankfully they were on the shallower end of the pool, so I sat down and removed the shoes from my feet. Right as I did the song 'Porn Star Dancing' came on. A blush erupted on multiple people's faces. We look by the music player to see a drunken Alfred smiling.

I looked around, "Who brought the booze?"

Alfred as well as Prussia, France, Russia and England raised their hands. I sighed and shook my head when I noticed that they, as well as some of the other countries were already had a pretty good buzz going on.

"I guess I can let it slide this time," I smiled.

All the buzzed countries cheered as Alfred restarted the song that no one had been paying attention to.

I was picked up bridal style by Germany; I clung onto him as he took us both of us into the pool and walked over to where Kat and the others were. I looked off to the side to see the female countries huddled together, avoiding the males who all were starting to drink the tons amounts of beer, wine, gin, and vodka that wasn't there before I went to the bathroom. Now that I noticed, Liechtenstein and Switzerland were nowhere to be found. I assumed at the sight of alcohol Switz grabbed Liechtenstein and left.

I pushed away from Germany, and got out of the pool.

"Meyome!" I heard the cries of Kat and Becca and the splashes of them getting out and following me.

I headed for the females, when I walked up I smiled. "Come with me."

I began to walk inside, I heard the footsteps following me as I made my way into the kitchen and headed for my secret liquor cabinet. I pulled out all my fruit flavored daiquiri mixes as well as the corresponding fruit flavored rums.

"How about a more feminine drink for us girls?" I smirked.

"So that's what you were doing!" Kat laughed.

"Kat, Get all the blenders!"

"Ma'am!" she saluted before running to the cabinets.

"Becca, ice, and lots of it!"

"Right!" she saluted before running to the big walk in freezer.

I turned to the seven female countries in front of me, "Ladies we're going to need help."

They all smiled and split up, Belgium, Seychelles and Hungary going to help Becca. Belarus and Ukraine helping Kat gather all the blenders that were running around the kitchen. Taiwan and Vietnam helping me prep everything. It took us about 10 minutes to get everything finished. We had a total of 10 different daiquiris.

"Alright ladies! There's strawberry, mango, piña colada, apple, watermelon, as well as others! Help yourself!"

We all cheered before grabbing big Daiquiri cups and filling them to the brim before heading back out to the pool giggling. Me grabbing my favorite, strawberry.

When we stepped back into the pool area, all eyes fell to us.

* * *

**An extra chapter for all my patient loves!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Velcome back ladies!" a drunken Prussia yelled out.

We all ignored him and walked off to a corner and began chatting and giggling. When something happened, Taiwan was carried off by China, Vietnam by Korea, Hungary by Austria, Belarus by Lithuania (of all people), Ukraine by Russia, Seychelles by Cuba, and Belgium by Spain. Leaving me, Kat, and Becca to be carried off by Germany, Prussia, and France. All of us were taken back into the pool our drinks nearly being submerged if we hadn't raised them above our heads.

"Vhat vere you ladies doing?" Prussia hugged Kats waist.

"Just getting ourselves a drink as well." Kat smiled placing her drink on the edge of the pool by Prussia's beer.

"Oh daiquiri's? Very nice, I look forward to its taste on your lips." France grabbed Becca and pulled her in, kissing her in front of all of us. We could tell that he forced in his tongue, swirling it around her mouth a couple of times before releasing her. "Ah, piña colada, tres bien." He smiled.

Becca smiled, "It was Meyome's idea." She nodded to me.

Germany looked down at me, who was still bridal style in his arms, "Is zhis true?"

"Well it wouldn't be fair if only the guys had a drink, am I right?" I smirked.

"But vhat about beer?" –Prussia

"Or wine?" -France

"No offence guys," I sighed. "But not everyone likes beer or wine."

The look on the guys faces just screamed 'Blasphemy!' I chuckled.

"France you can't tell me you didn't like the taste it left on Becca's lips. Would beer or wine have been able to do that?"

"Ah true." He smiled in defeat.

"And Prussia you should taste what Kat picked, she picked nicely if I do say so myself."

"Only if you tastes her first." Prussia smiled slyly probably thinking that it would gross us out.

"Alright," Me and Kat said simultaneously, smiling slyly. Prussia had the look that said, 'no way.'

We both waded towards each other; I caressed her face in my hand before pulling her in. Our lips connected and I heard Prussia, France, Becca and a couple other countries whooping. I ran my tongue across her lower lip, she opened her mouth, allowing me to venture in, my taste buds relished the taste of mango, combined with the strawberry still lingering in my own mouth, it was delicious. We pulled away and giggled, smiling.

"You think that combination would work in the blender?" I asked.

"You tasted that too?" Kat laughed. "I guess we'd have to try it."

I was snatched back against Ludwigs chest as Prussia pulled Kat in and connected their lips; I looked around to see many of the other females doing the same thing with the country that had stolen them away. I was the only one NOT doing it.

I felt warm breath beside my ear as well as the husky whisper, "Vhat do you taste like?"

I smelled the slight scent of beer on the German mans breath; I giggled playfully, "I'm afraid if you want to know there is only one way to find out." I turned to face him. His face was covered in a light blush, but he did nothing. Frustrated, I grabbed his hand and began to drag him off into the house, many of the countries looked on curiously. Through the house I dragged him, until we reached my room. I pulled him in and locked the doors. Hands on his chest I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Ludwig," I was still frustrated. I grabbed the sides of his face, and slammed my lips against his.

I felt him jump as I did so, but his hands traveled to my waist; I began to grind myself against him. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, holding back. Getting quickly irritated I ground a bit harder, as well as faster.

"Ah~!" the delectable moan passed his lips. He opened his eyes to half lid.

I smirked and leaned into his ear, "Ich liebe dich."

"Nien! Es ist Lust!" Germany shook his head.

I scoffed, "God dammit Ludwig! Fine!" I got off of him and walked to the door. "Don't believe me." A tear ran down my face as I walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked back out into the pool area, and walked over to the mic.

"Hey countries! What's a party without a game? How about we all sit on the edge of the pool and play truth or dare?"

Germany walked out as the countries cheered and proceeded to the edge of the pool. I walked over and joined them; Germany followed what everyone else was doing.

"I'll go first!" Alfred shouted out. "Hey England dude!" he looked at the Englishman. "I dare you to cast one of your spells. How about one that puts a country's flag somewhere on their bodies for the rest of the night?"

My eyes widened, but I couldn't say anything. If I did then everyone would know. But depending on where the flag appeared then they'd know anyway.

"Childs play!" England smiled before starting a chant. Poof. A British flag appeared on his arm.

As countries scouted out where the flag appeared on their bodies America exclaimed, "Dude mine appeared right above where my hip and leg meet! But it's a little closer to my crotch." he was looking inside his trunks.

I wanted to see if that was where mine appeared as well. While everyone was preoccupied I glanced in the spot described by Alfred. On the left side, sure enough, just barely covered by the bikini was an American flag.

'God dammit Alfred!' I thought to myself.

I looked over at Becca and Kat who mouthed 'is it there?' her thumb was raised. 'Or no?' her thumb was down. I gave them a thumbs up. They both gained an 'oh shit' look.

"Meyome," I heard the English accent say my fake name.

"Huh?"

The Englishman smirked, "I dare for you to let me take your first time."

Ooo's erupted as everyone awaited my answer.

I thought of Germany, and how he brushed me off, I then stood up and smirked in return. "Promise you'll be gentle?"

England stood up, walked over, and kissed my knuckles, "But of course, I am a gentleman."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards my room, giving Germany a scowl along the way.

Once we were in my room, England cradled my face, "May I?"

I blushed, he was even asking permission to kiss me. Such a gentleman he was. I nodded and he tenderly pressed his lips against mine, so different than the rough kisses I had shared with Germany. I gasped as be bit down lightly on my lip, allowing himself entrance. He explored my mouth slowly, taking his time to explore every ridge and dip in my mouth. With his hands he reached around he untied the top and discarded it beside the bed. He released me from our kiss, and sat on the bed.

"How about we sit down, love?" he patted the spot beside him.

I sat down beside him, he looked at me dead in the eyes, "May I lean you back onto the pillows?"

Again he was asking, I smiled and nodded. I placed my hands on his chest, "Yes, but why do you keep asking?" I inwardly slapped myself. This is what I wanted, the romantic first time.

"I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, this being your first time."

"Oh I see," I smiled, "you truly are a gentleman." I kissed him. He leaned me back and kissed up my stomach to between my breasts. He moved over to one and took the nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking and kneading it. I was moaning a little bit but nothing he did was really turning me on too much. When he was up to my face, he took my hand and placed it over his hard manhood.

"Are you going to stick it in now?" I asked innocently.

"No, love. As much as I want to, it'd hurt you if I didn't prepare you properly." He ran his hand down my stomach and into my bottoms. He pulled them down a bit so that he could reach better, he rubbed his middle finger around it a couple of times before bringing it to his face. "You're not very wet. But that's ok, all I have to do is wet my finger and it'll be fine." he took his finger into his mouth and wet it. He then trailed it back down and slowly slid it into me; his fingers weren't as thick as the Germans, or as long. Nonetheless, I loved the feeling of the fingers entering me, causing me to moan. As he began to pump them my breathing became irregular, I moaned a little louder. Englishman had to cover my mouth with his own as he added another finger and began to pump faster. After a moment of pumping he switched to a scissor like motion, driving me insane, I bit my lower lip trying to contain my moan. I felt England mess with his trunks as he lifted my legs and positioned himself. I was ready, this is what I wanted. I wanted England to take my first time gently, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. However in my head, all I could hear was Germany's voice, 'Ich liebe dich.'

"Stop." I sighed, tearing up. I began to cry, "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I removed myself from beneath him in a way to where he didn't see the flag that was near my pubic area. I pulled my bottoms back up, and as I looked around my bed for my top I heard England chuckle.

I looked at him as he looked at me smiling, "I was actually waiting for you to tell me to stop. I know I'm not the one you love." He got up and grabbed my top, he walked over and after allowing me to place it, tied it up.

"I hope Germany knows how lucky he is."

"Why don't you tell him that? He won't even listen to me." I sighed. "I've been trying to tell him I genuinely love him, but it's probably because of the day that the girls were on the PA he just thinks it's just lust."

"I see, maybe if you tell him that you didn't let me take your first time, he'll realize that you were telling the truth?"

"But then the rest of the countries will laugh at you."

"Then how about you stay in here and I'll go get him for you. Knowing that drunken France he'll make some lewd comment like, 'so did you fuck her?' and I'll smile and say, 'once she got used to it, I did it so hard she can hardly move now.' or something like that." He smiled. "But on my way by Germany I'll nod my head towards the house. Maybe that would work?"

"You know," I took a moment to think before looking England in the eyes. "It just might work." I nodded in agreement.


End file.
